While advances in display technologies have made larger displays available, there remains a limit beyond which larger displays become increasingly technically challenging and expensive to fabricate. The same is true of displays with non-rectangular and/or irregular shapes. One solution to these challenges is to create a tiled display system where a number of smaller displays, sometimes referred to as display tiles, are placed side-by-side to cover a large area and/or an area of irregular shape.
Even though tiled display systems make it possible to provide a large overall display area, tiled display systems have their own installation and alignment challenges. Each display tile must be positioned precisely in relation to its neighboring tiles, as even small misalignments can be detected by the human eye. Due to these strict alignment requirements, installation of tiled display systems can be challenging and time-consuming.
Rigid frames for supporting and aligning large numbers of display tiles can become prohibitively large, heavy, and/or expensive for large-area tiled display systems. Existing supports for non-tiled, individual displays often provide multiple degrees of freedom in aligning each display; however, these individual supports necessitate aligning each display tile individually and often through multiple degrees of freedom. As such, using such individual display supports for a tiled display system installation can make the tiled display system installation and aligning process slow and cumbersome. For example, a process for mounting and aligning large numbers of display tiles can include mounting a first display tile using a dedicated support, connecting the first display tile to a display driving system, before mounting, aligning and connecting adjacent display tiles, each adjacent display tile aligned and connected directly after mounting and before mounting a next adjacent display tile. Such a process is slow, cumbersome.